The Dead World/Issue 38
Raising their hands slowly, Will and Karen looked at the shotgun pointed at them before to the old man holding the gun who looked at them seriously judging whether they were going to be a threat or not. "we dont mean any harm, we're just looking for gas and I remember on a map it showed a couple of farms around here so....." Will stated. "we decided to check it out" Karen finished and the two nodded at eachother before looking to the old man who was thinking before he slowly lowered his weapon keeping his eyes on the two of them. "so you wern't the ones that shot at my friend?" the man asked and the two shook there heads confused so the man sighed and began walking to the house again gesturing for the two to follow him so they did. "sorry i'm getting more and more wary of people these days....my friend, Daniel his name is just came back from hunting with a gunshot wound in his leg" Charles stated and the two nodded understanding. "we get it, we've faced two groups in the past few days that have killed members of our group" Will stated a little sadly but he covered up most of his emotions as the old man turned around once he'd reached the house's stairs. "i'm sorry to here that....now if you dont mind can you wait out here for me while I check up on the patient, not sure what i'm doing but...." the old man trailed off until Karen spoke up suddenly. "before all this my college roomie was training to be a nurse!!" Karen said causing the old man to look to her "and I picked up some things from her maybe I can help?" Karen offered and the man thought about it for a moment before holding out his hand and the two shook it. "names Charles" the old man said and the two responded by saying their names before they were interrupted by a woman's voice speaking out as she appeared through the door. "daddy, Lily needs help and.......who are these?" a little girl about 11 spoke up from the door way and Charles quickly walked over to her and picked her up. "its ok Maria...they're good people" Charles said before walking into the house and gesturing for Will and Karen to follow him and they did. "so your saying you can try and help my friend?" Charles asked Karen as he put her down so she could run up the stairs to her room. "yeh...I can try" Karen stated and Charles nodded before opening a door to a room where a wounded man was laying on a bed and a woman was sitting on the chair next to the bed making sure he was still alive. "Lily" Charles spoke getting the attention of the woman who turned around and stood up looking to Will and Karen in suprise before to her father "this young girl here is going to try and help Daniel, ok?" Charles asked gesturing to Karen who entered the room slowly to look over the wounded man named Daniel while Lily just nodded. "what about him?" Lily asked gesturing to Will who was currently standing in the doorway not wanting to intrude and Charles turned to look at him before speaking. "you said you needed fuel right?" Charles asked and Will nodded looking over to Karen quickly before back to Lily and Charles "well I am in need of medical supplies, maybe we can reach a deal?" Charles asked and Will agreed with him. "you want me to go out and get medical supplies and you give me food?" Will asked but before Charles could respond Lily spoke up. "dad how can we be sure he'll come back?!!!" Lily exclaimed and Charles sighed turning to look at her before holding her while she looked at him biting her lip. "I want you to take the motorcycle and go with him, ok?" Charles asked and Lily nodded giving a small smile before exiting the room and heading outside "that ok with you?" Charles said and Will thought for a moment before sighing. "sure, I know how to ride" Will stated as he looked over to Karen who felt his eyes on her and turned to him before nodding and continuing her work on Daniel so deciding that she would be alright, Will left the house after shaking hands with Charles and headed outside where he met Lily at the motorcycle. "you know how to drive one?" Lily said slipping on her jacket before tieing her hair back as she sat on the back of the motorcycle looking him up and down before getting ready for him as he just nodded looking over the bike with a raised eyebrow. "something wrong?" Lily asked sighing and Will shook his head chuckling before answering as he got on the bike being carefull not to knock her off. "na just curious why a farmer's family has a motorcycle" Will stated but Lily didnt find it funny as she wrapped her arms around him as he revved the engine into gear. "it was my brothers....he's dead" Lily shouted over the engine and Will instantly regretted joking about it but decided not to press the matter and instead moved the motorcycle forward and sped away from the farm house. "so where we heading?" Will asked her..... ---- Looking up from her book when she heard the bedroom door open, Jennifer Henderson watched as Maria her younger sister jogged into the room and jumped onto the bed shaking it a little causing Jennifer to sigh. "Maria....you mind not shaking the bed while i'm trying to read?" Jennifer asked but Maria ignored the remark and said what she came in the room to say. "daddies brought in two strangers....one of them's fixing up Daniel and the other has gone out with Lily" Maria said shocking Jennifer enough to put her book down. "who were they?....what did they want?" Jennifer asked Maria suddenly interested in what Maria had to say but Maria shrugged unsure what the strangers wanted "ok, i'll go ask daddy" Jennifer told Maria before getting off the bed and walking out of the room. However before she could get to the stairs she heard her boyfriend and her father's farmhand, Jake call her name and she smiled as she turned to look at him "hey Jake" she said leaning up and giving him a quick kiss before looking him over "what can I do for you?" she asked and he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "well I was wondering if you.....wanted to go to the barn...." Jake said blushing madly and Jennifer let out a little laugh before shaking her head. "sorry Jake, daddies met some people and i'm gonna find out who they are" Jennifer said and Jake looked a little embarrissed that she turned him down so Jennifer leaned up and kissed his cheek "later though" Jennifer whispered and he nodded happy before going to his room smiling like he'd won the world so she headed down the stairs. "dad!" Jennifer called and Charles quickly appeared from the living room where a unknown woman was currently "fixing" Daniel "who are they?" she asked and Charles smiled giving her a hug before answering. "they came across our farm looking for fuel, the woman's named Karen and she had a college roomie who was studying to be a nurse....so Karen herself is helping Daniel and so far she's dne ao great job, more than she credits herself for" Charles said smiling at Karen who was just wrapping a bandage around Daniel. "and I heard the other is out with sis?" Jennifer asked worridly and Charles nodded. "yes, she's gone with the man, Will to get medical supplies...the ones we need" Charles said before holding her looking into her eyes "dont worry, she'll be fine" Charles reassured Jennifer and she nodded giving a smile to which Charles returned "now go and play with Jake" Charles said and Jennifer couldnt help but giggle as she went back up the stairs, her dad always made "play" sound so childish.... ---- Speeding down the near empty road except for a few zombies, Will turned the motorcycle as they came across a corner and Lily kept holding him tight not wanting to fall off. "the hospital should be just around the corner" Lily shouted out above the engine and as Will turned the next corner they saw the hospital was indeed around the corner and slowly pulled the motorcycle to a stop competely. "so whats plan?" Will asked as Lily dismouted the motorcycle and looked around the hospital hands on hips before walking forward leaving Will to follow as he got his crossbow off of his shoulder and aimed it towards where they were walking. "we avoid any infected and we shouldnt have to go in far...me and Daniel come here often and what we dont take on the bike we leave near the entrance so we dont have to go far" Lily explained as they reached the door and turned to look at him raising an eyebrow at her "what?!!" she asked and Will chuckled. "nothing just suprised that a farmers girl is such a good survivor" Will joked but Lily didnt laugh and instead just walked into the hospital and Will was left to follow her. Walking through the corridors, Lily kept her eyes peeled for any infected as Will followed her keeping his crossbow low but ready if any danger just suddenly appeared "not much of a joker then?" Will asked breaking their silence and Lily sighed. "if you catch me at a better time and not when i'm trying to avoid infected....sure i'm fun to hang around but currently -" Lily started but quickly shut up when the two saw as a bin that had been knocked over went rolling across the corridor quickly followed by a lone zombie. Aiming his crossbow quickly, Will was about to fire but Lily put her hand up and pushed his arm down shaking her head and Will soon noticed why. The zombie suddenly stopped and was pulled back due to the rope tied around him. "we dont kill them unless if we have to" Lily stated and opened a door near them before entering leaving Will to look at the zombie as it desperatly reached out to him before shaking his head and following Lily into the room. "so what we looking for?" Will asked but Lily just crouched down and began packing all sorts of things into her bag before answering. "anything" she said and Will nodded before crouching down on the opposite side of the room and beginning to pick up all sorts of medical things and putting them in her bag. "so....I have to ask -" Will started but Lily quickly knew what he was going to ask. "yes dad would have enough room for you and whatever group you have.....whether he'll let you stay or not though, I dont know" Lily said and Will nodded. "I get it, he wants to protect his family, I'm suprised he already let Karen fix your buddy up" Will said and Lily agreed with him. "he's a good man.....he's just more careful now" Lily whispered before leaving the conversation and returning to packing so Will took this as a sign to leave it at that. ---- Exiting the room that the wounded man layed in, Karen closed the door quietly before looking around for the man Charles and noticed him sitting at a table in the kitchen so she walked over to him and knocked gently on the door to get his attention. "your man's going to be ok he just needs some rest" Karen said and Charles nodded gesturing for her to sit down which she did. "I'm guessing you have another group somewhere?" Charles asked handing her some water which she thanked him for before answering. "yes.....they're back in GeorgeTown" Karen answered taking a sip of water and Charles thought for a moment before answering. "isnt it dangerous there?...I mean I know everywhere is dangerous but in the city?!!" Charles asked and Karen nodded trying not to think about the two group members they'd lost. "I tell you what, you folks seem alright.....did you lot want to stay here, at the farm?" Charles offered and Karen was shocked at first before smiling. "i'm sure we'd love it here" Karen said and Charles nodded. "of coarse we havent got any room in the house but the barn has some room" Charles stated and Karen smiled even more before speaking. "well i'll go back and ask them" Karen said getting up and Charles joined her in that "although i'll need some gas" Karen stated and Charles chuckled. "there should be some in the garage" Charles said and exited the kitchen leaving Karen to follow him, actually happy for once that the group's luck might be changing to good this time..... Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues